patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Servbot Saga
What About Things get out of hands when Mobius suddenly fused into an Capcom universe where Servbots are running a muck. Even more with most of them corrupted by one of the Servbot with the SupaMerge that combine them with certain object and characters. In order to stop this madness, Patricia and her friends going have to work their hardest to put a stop on the corrupted Servbots, as well as Kalimba Tiki to get Mobius back to normal. What Happened Prologue Chapter 1: Fused Gardens Chapter 2: HotSnow Land Chapter 3: TerrorNight City Chapter 4: Volcanic Tribelands Characters *Patricia the Skunk (Mario) *Snowball (Beep-O) *Dipper Pines (Toad) *Mabel Pines (Toadette) *Numbuh 5 *Stocking Anarchy (Peach) *Jack the Hedgehog (Luigi) *Papyrus *Sans *Unikitty (Yoshi) *Layla the FoxSkunk *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Good Servbots **Servtricia (Patricia Servbot) (Rabbid Mario) **Servjack (Jack Servbot) (Rabbid Luigi) **Servmei (Mei Servbot) (Rabbid Peach) **Servkitty (Unikitty Servbot) (Rabbid Yoshi) *Kalimba Tiki (Bowser Jr.) *Tiki Tong (Bowser) *Zomom *Chaos 0 *Mokevu the Witch Doctor *Maraca Triplets Tikies *Gong Tiki *Banjo Tiki *Panflute Tiki *Xylaphone Tiki *Accordian Tiki *Junkrat *Roadhog Enemies *Corrupted Servbots (Garden / HotSnow) **Servpaints (Dashing Ner Do Wells) (Garden Ziggies) **Servhoppers (Team Jumping Jerks) (Garden Hoppers) **Servatrice (One Hard Gaze) (Pirabbid Plant) **Servbrutes (Pinheads in Pursuit) (Garden Smashers) **Servmom (A Robot with a Large Stomach) (Rabbid Kong) **Servmedics (Heels who Heals) (HotSnow Supporters) **Servgrunts (HotSnow Ziggies) **Servbouncers (HotSnow Hoppers) **Servglaciers (HotSnow Smashers) **Papybot & Sansbot (Crazyness Down to the Bone) (Sandy & Blizzy) **Servshielder (Higher Defence for Bigger Trouble) (HotSnow Bucklers) **Servbot Chaos (Effective Frost God) (Icicle Golem) **Zombot (TerrorNight Ziggies) **Servsprings (TerrorNight Hoppers) **Servbutchers (TerrorNight Smashers) **Necrobots (TerrorNight Supporters) **Servbeasts (TerrorNight Bucklers) **Servghost (Teleporting Terrors) (TerrorNight Peek-A-Boos) **Servkevu (Undead Robotic Witchcraft) (Calavera) **Servmins (Jazmin Fan-aholics) (TerrorNight Valkyries) **Sir Vladaton (Nightmare of the Stage) (Phantom) **Servflames (Volcanic Ziggies) **Servjets (Volcanic Hoppers) **Servgolems (Volcanic Smashers) **Servpheonixes (Volcanic Supporters) **Ballisticbots (Volcanic Bucklers) **Servwraiths (Volcanic Peek-a-Boos) **Jesterbots (Volcanic Valkyries) **Mecha Tikimon (Towering Tiki Totem of Terror) (Mecha Jr.) **Servrat & Roadbot (Scrap Metal from the Wrong Junkyard) (Bwario & Bwaluigi) **Voolaybot (Queen of Hearts!) (Lava Queen) **MegaTikiDragon (The Ultimate Upgrade!) (MegaDragonBowser) Bosses *Failbot (Easiest Joke Boss) (Secret Area) *Servatrice (Sub Boss) (Stage 1: Fused Gardens) *Servmom (Boss) (Stage 1: Fused Gardens) *Papybot & Sansbot (Sub Boss) (Stage 2: HotSnow Land) *Servbot Chaos (Boss) (Stage 2: HotSnow Land) *Servkevu (Sub Boss) (Stage 3: TerrorNight City) *Sir Vladaton (Boss) (Stage 3: TerrorNight City) *Mecha Tikimon (Sub Boss) (Stage 4: Volcanic Tribelands) *Servrat & Roadbot (Sub Boss) (Stage 4: Volcanic Tribelands) *Voolaybot, Servrat & Roadbot (Sub Boss) (Stage 4: Volcanic Tribelands) *MegaTikiDragon (Final Boss) (Stage 4: Volcanic Tribelands) Trivia *The battles are mainly center around an RPG Type strategy. In which dodging are not allow and it required to hide and take cover. **Despite this, Dodging are still allowed during the Mid-Boss and Main Boss fights since the enemies can be too large even for the battle zone barrier. *Most of the Corrupted Servbots are fused with certain characters. Mainly the Bosses and these included: **Failbot: Fusion of Servbot and Failman **Servatrice: Fusion of Servbot and the Cockatrice **Servmom: Fusion of Servbot and Zomom **Papybot: Fusion of Servbot & Papyrus **Sansbot: Fusion of Servbot & Sans **Servbot Chaos: Fusion of Servbot & the Snow & Ice, formation of Perfect Chaos. **Servkevu: Fusion of Servbot & Mokevu the Witch Doctor **Servmins: Fusion of Servbot & Jazmin's Clothes. **Sir Vladaton: Fusion of Servbot, Mettaton's Empty Box Shell & Vladstone's Skull **Servrat & Roadbot: Fusions of Servbot #1 & Junkrat, and Servbot #2 & Roadhog **Voolaybot: Fusion of Servbot, Layla the FoxSkunk & Voodoo the Hedgehog *Servmei, Servjack, Servtricia and Servkitty are the only Servbots to not be corrupted as it appear their only worn the outfit instead of actually fused with the character, same implies for a Servbot dressed up as Stocking Anarchy. Category:Main Story Category:Saga